All I Want For Christmas Is You
by TheOnlyPrissyGirl
Summary: This is a selfish oneshot of my OC, Annalise Night, on Christmas Eve. What will happen you ask? Read it and see. You don't need to read my story The Love of Gray's Life to read this; however, this includes spoilers for the future plot of that story. Merry Christmas! and enjoy!


**I didn't realize I was this selfish yet here I am writing a Christmas Oneshot between my OC, Annalise Night, and Gray Fullbuster. You should know that I ONLY ship him with her, no one else! If I could I would sink Gruvia! However, before you start hating me it's not because I hate Juvia, quite the opposite. She is an amazing fangirl and I relate to and respect her, BUT I think she deserves someone who would love and cherish her without her constantly praising him and doing things in hope he starts loving her… Oh right! This is a story about Christmas not me… (May contain spoilers to the future plot of my story, The Love of Gray's Life.) Sorry and enjoy! **

"_All I want for Christmas is you,"_ a smooth feminine voice sings over the lacrima. Stubbornly, I skip that song that plays constantly during this holiday season. _Stupid song that describes my feelings perfectly, _I think to myself.

The next song to play is Winter Wonderland. I smile to myself contently and continue to prep my cookies to have Leo take back to the Celestial Spirit World. I would take them myself if I wasn't terrified on accidentally staying to long and losing precious time.

_I was lucky that Gray was trapped on Tenrou Island for seven years or else he would be as old as Lyon, who is defiantly more of a brother than a… _I force my thoughts to end right there after all what is Gray to me?

"Uh oh you only get the look when you're thinking about Gray or how magic works." Going on instinct my shadows swallow me, making it seem as though I disappear into the floor. I "fall" out of the ceiling and land on my intruder causing him to grunt and collide with the floor.

"Leo! I'm so sorry!" He doesn't seem to hear me through as his eyes refuse to focus on me, I hope he doesn't receive a concussion for Christmas. "It's your own fault though you know not to sneak up on me." It's a horrible excuse but oh well.

"Lise, get off of me." Complying, I rise to my feet and offer a hand which he accepts. Once we are both standing he continues. "I knocked a bunch of times on your door, and when you didn't answer I went back to the Spirit World so I could be in your room instead. It worked and I heard music coming from the kitchen and here you were with a confused and depressed look on your face. I didn't realize you would attack me!"

"I said I was sorry!" I reply with a pout on my face. Now that we are at a stalemate I take in his appearance. The usual suit, glasses, rings, and giant hair are normal. The red and white hat sitting on top of large orange hair is not. "What is on your head?"

"Annalise! It's Christmas Eve! Of course I'm going to wear a Santa hat! Ugh, I came for cookies not to be criticized on my holiday spirit!" Apparently I've made my lion-like friend angry.

"Sorry. Anyway, I just pulled the last batch out of the oven." My entire apartment may not be big, but the kitchen is large enough to hold countless batches of different cookies and desserts, ingredients for those sweets, and work room for making these presents. I've been in the kitchen all day just to make these things for twelve wonderful spirits who have limitless stomachs. Yet, I was able to make twelve large goodie bags to serve as presents for them. "Don't let everyone eat it all in one sitting." I smile at Leo as his mouth falls open in amazement.

"Merry Christmas Lise!" Leo uses his magic to grab all of the presents and with a wink vanishes, no doubt returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

"And a Happy New Year~" I sing in an offhand tone, then sighing to myself I turn the lacrima off. I enter the main room that connects to the kitchen and sit on my green couch.

"It's so quiet without anyone but me." I whisper, afraid to be heard.

_Knock! Knock!_

I about spring out of my skin as the loud noise reverberates throughout the deadly silent apartment. It takes longer than it should for me to realize it's the door as somebody pounds on it. Rising on shaky legs I walk to the door.

Never to be caught unprepared I form a ball of pure light in my right hand, if released it would knock my assailants unconscious, and unlock my door with my left. I throw the door open and am prepared to throw my weapon when a familiar and joyous voice reaches my ears.

"Merry Christmas Eve Lise! I hope you don't mind but I brought the family with me, including a special guest!" Behind my door is my family. A smiling girl with pink hair and a navy cloak around her small frame, a woman with a smiling face and who is the spitting image of my old teacher, a serious man with blue hair and a red tattoo that covers half of his face, and another man with spikey white hair and joy on his familiar face.

"Merudy! Ultear! Jellal! Lyon! What are you all doing here!?" Although I yell happy tears spring to my eyes and I use a hand to wipe them away.

"Isn't it obvious from what Merudy said, Annalise? We're here so you aren't alone for the holidays!" Lyon, my older brother, teases me. Oh how I've missed him.

"Come in! Come in! I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting guests." As each member of my family enters I hug them tightly.

"It's great to see you as well, Annalise." Jellal always a man of few words, smiles and slings an arm around me pulling me back into the warmth of my apartment.

"I can't believe you all are here! How were you able to be here? Lyon you have Lamia Scale, and I thought the rest of you were working on the borders of Fiore to get rid of dark guilds? This just seems too good to be true." The tears are falling freely and I don't stop them anymore.

"You're important to all of us and we weren't sure how you would be celebrating so we decided to come and visit you. Annalise, how have you been?" Ultear finally talks with a delicate smile playing on her lips.

"I've been… okay. Things are getting easier to handle, and the master of Fairy Tail has agreed to let me join in secret. Gray still doesn't know…" The smile slips off of my face as I confess my actions from this year. "Joining Fairy Tail so I can be closer to Gray when he doesn't even know I'm here is hard though. I wish I could tell him…" Merudy giggles and my violet eyes flash to her. "What?"

"It's funny you should mention that." She doesn't make eye contact as she scoots closer to Ultear, probably for protection.

"Why? Merudy what have you done!" I begin to panic while she and Lyon only laugh harder.

"Lyon! You bastard! I know you're in there! Why did you take my necklace, yet leave a note?! Do you have a death wish?!" It can't be… my blood runs cold as I recognize that yelling voice.

"You didn't!" I whisper to my deceitful family.

"We did," They all reply in unison. That's when my blood runs cold and I almost faint.

"Gray! If you want your necklace come and get it! Just don't break down the door someone I love lives here!" Lyon challenges Gray through a door.

I only now realize that Loke has appeared and is showing the smirk that has always led to trouble.

Then they are gone.

My door clicks and opens.

Gray is standing in my doorway holding a Christmas present. He wears a pair of black boxers, a Santa hat with a plant on the end, his "missing" necklace, and the bracelet I got him long ago.

Then I faint.

"It really is you, Annalise. I can't believe you didn't visit me." I open my eyes only for them to be assaulted by a brilliant sapphire pair with tears in them. "I really missed you."

"I missed you so much." I am lying on the floor with my head in Gray's lap, and haven't been this comfortable in years. Tentatively I stretch a hand out and lay it on his soft face, if only to confirm the fact he is really here.

"Did you know Lyon came to the guild dressed as Santa and asked me what I wanted for Christmas?" I shake my head and he moves so his forehead rests against my own. "I said all I want for Christmas is you and he said that could be arranged. For two days he planned this. That includes contacting Ultear, Jellal, and Merudy, and creating that awful lie of stealing my necklace. All so we could surprise you for Christmas. Merry Christmas, Annalise. This is definitely my favorite yet." Gray leans closer and I recognize that the plant on the end of his hat is mistletoe.

I smile right before he kisses me.

This is the best Christmas ever. After all, all I wanted for Christmas was him.

**I am fangirl trash… Seriously self-centered fangirl trash, oh well. Merry Christmas to all! (Even if you don't celebrate it Merry Christmas to you!) I hope you enjoyed this oneshot it was my first! And if you did you should read my story The Love of Gray's Life staring Annalise Night! Lol bye! ;D**


End file.
